The Truth Behind The Blood
by Alec Salvatore
Summary: Valentine has everything to kill Raziel once and for all, but he needs to make a decision. Will he kill the one he loves the most, or not? Will Jace find Alec who is captured? No one knows... If I will have rewievs and readers who will want next chapters I will gladly write :D Warning! I'm hungarian and I learn english so I have some mistakes in my writing and spelling. Sorry. :)
1. Chapter 1

(Valentine's POV)

"I need him!" screamed Valentine.

"But we can't get him, master..."

"I don't want to hear any excuses! Get him or you will die."

(Alec's POV)

"Jace, I wont train with you today, I have another things to do" said Alec.

"But Alec..."

"Shut up, Jace" and with this Alec walked away.

He went to the Central Park. Hodge said that he felt there demonic energy. Izzy, Jace and he where a team, but this was his mission, that's why he went alone.

The Central Park was empty and he didn't felt anything trouble. He was completely alone and everything was safe.

"Why am I here?" he asked himself.

"Because our master needs you." He heard someone say this and everything went dark.

"Good morning, dear."

Alec woke up. He looked around, the place was strange... dark with... with...

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe with me."

Alec was tired. He wanted to be awake, but his eyes slowly closed. Strong armes wrapped around him, warm body against his.

"You need to sleep" said the southing voice.

And Alec did.

(Valentine's POV)

"I have your soul and you know damn well what will happen" said he.

Valentine waited so much and now everything was like he wanted. Raziel's soul was in his hand and nobody will take it from him.

"Master, the Shadowhunter will wake up soon" said Pangborn who was standig behind Valentine. He heard every word the other man said, but he knew this wasn't the end.

Valentine turned. He took a step. Than another. Step, step, step... "Why can't I face him?" he thought.

"Master?"

"Shut up!" screamed the other. "Go away, I wanna be alone."

Pangborn bowed than walked away. The Shadowhunter stayed alone in the room with the statue of Raziel. The statue was white as a bone and as the shadow crossed the moveless face, Valentine seemed to notice a sarcastic smile. It was as if that damned thing wanted to say something. And who knows how, in his mind he heard it: You failed!

He wanted to shout. Damn! He can't kill him! But if he won't do it, then everything was just a dream.

"If you think that I will stop, then you don't know me at all" he said to the statue and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Thruth Behind The Blood

Chapter 2

"Hey, brat, wake up!" shouted Pangborn.

Alec slowlyopened his eyes. When he finally focused he stood up and put his hand behind his back. He wanted to grab his weapon, but he realised that the knife was gone.

Pangborn laughed histerically. "What are you doing kid? Even if you had a weapon, you really think you can defeat me?" Pangborn laughed louder than before.

"I'm stronger than you think" hissed Alec. "You can be big like a mountain but you're an idiot and you always will be one of them!"

Pangborn's eyes darkened. He growled and throwed himself at Alec. The young Shadowhunter jumped away but the other man caught his arm, throwed him on the bed and with his other hand he grabbed Alec's neck.

Alec was out of breath but Pangborn only laughed.

"So, what do you say now?"

I need to do something or I meet my end, thought Alec. The Shadowhunter wanted to kick Pangborn, but for his surprise the other male cried out. His voice was full with pain.

"What happend?" asked Alec himself.

He felt something warm pouring from the bigger body and when he looked down he saw it. Blood. It was Pangborn's blood. Alec looked up and he saw a bloody sword in Pangborn's chest. With a strong kick he freed himself under the dead man.

"This was your last chance, idiot." He heard someone talking to the corpse.

This voice...

Alec knew it very well. He wanted to escape but one hand grabbed him, then a second one, and before he could do anything he was hugged strongly. He was unable to resist and he leaned against the hot chest.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear the angels."

The man turned Alexander, looked him deep in the eyes and slowly shared a kiss with him. Alec felt dizzy, but he needed to know something.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you" said Valentine.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm so sorry! This chapter is very short too, but with my english I can't do anything else. I'm really sorry.

The Thruth Behind The Blood

Chapter 3

**(Jace's POV)**

"Izzy, hey Izzy! Did you see Alec?" shouted Jace.

"No, he wasn't even home today... Maybe our little one is with Magnus." said the girl.

"But... I don't know Iz, but something is wrong, I can feel it."

Jace turned and walked out of the kitchen where Izzy cooked. The girl didn't believed him, but he really felt Alec's confusion because of the parabatai rune on his chest.

I need to find him, thought the boy. He was angered with himself, because he was Alec's partner, but he wasn't there when the other one needed him. No, he only lpayed with Church and sleeped all day.

"Alec, where are you?" he asked, but there was no answer.

**(Valentine's POV)**

"And this is the place where Raziel once stood" said the man.

He watched the amazed boy who stood in front of Raziel's statue. I need to kill him, but what if I don't have enough strenght to do it?

"This was the first statue of Raziel. Jonathan Shadowhunter made it" whispered Alec.

Valentine walked to Alec. He wanted touch the other male but something was wrong. He had a bad feeling. He felt... DANGER!

Someone was behind him and this stranger wanted blood. His blood. Strangely he doesn't feared for himself, he feared because of Alec. I need to defeat this stranger before Alec notices his presence, he thought.

Only one move and Valentine was behind his enemy. He had a knife in his hand and he said:

"Good morning, Jonathan, why are you here?"

"One: let me go. Two: if you harm Alec I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"Jace!" shouted Alec and he wanted helo to Jace, but Valentine warned him.

"Stay where you are or your parabatai is a dead man."

Alec's eyes widened.

"You're just joking."

"No, darling, I'm preety serious" said Valentine.

Jace was confused Valentine could say that. He wanted to laugh, but the sound wasn't coming out. Jace strughled in his arms, he wanted to brake free, but without his weapon he was only a child and his father could easily defeat him.

"Please, if you really love me, than you would not harm my other half, Valentine" whispered Alexander.

The room went quiet.


End file.
